Man of Rome
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: the Final Chapter uploaded. Xena and Gabrielle deal with all the events that had so recently occurred, Including Gabrielle's killing of Brutus, can Gabrielle ever heal from this? Will there be long lasting reprucussions on the two friends relationships?
1. Man of Rome

Man of Rome

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena, Assholes, um I mean NBC does.

This occurs after the events of Dual Nature 1, but before the events in Dual Nature 2.

Authors Thought: Please support your fellow writers. Only through reviews do we all get encouragement to keep going. Without reviews, this website would shut down and the writers will leave. You may say you don't care about reviews, but if there were no reviews for anyone, how long would you stay? Only you can keep the writing going. Support the fellow writers, review and review often.

8

For those who have not read Dual Nature 1, here are you basic need details to know for this story.

Dual Nature 1 started at the end of "Return of Callisto" in the series, when the Evil God Chaos took all the characters away from the their world and put them into his world. During those events Callisto became redeemed and is now good. Gabrielle was forced against her will to kill as her mind was controlled by Chaos. Xena and company were in the Realm of Chaos for nearly a month so a lot of things have changed.

Gabrielle's family is dead. All of them. Xena possess the yin yang chakram, yet the dark chakram (original chakram) still exists and is wielded be Callisto. Borias has been returned to life and so has Phantes, as well as Callisto's mother and sister, though they want nothing to do with her. Artemis is dead and Aphrodite is still missing. Hera is not so evil and Hercules, well you have to read dual nature two for that one. Now for the story…

8

Four days after being returned to the real world Xena and Gabrielle entered the Centaur village of the Corinthian Centaurs. Xena was taken aback as she saw Callisto standing near a tree in a blue villager dress. The idea of Callisto in villager clothes again, living in peace was just something completely against all she had ever known about Callisto.

Xena approached as Callisto approached her. Xena stuck out her hand warmly to which Callisto grasped it as if she were grabbing the hand of a friend. Gabrielle, who was beside Xena, was still amazed at how much Callisto had changed. Xena said, "Just passing through, checking on Solan."

Callisto understood what Xena meant. While they were linked in the world of Chaos they couldn't really hide anything from each other. Callisto knew that Solan was Xena's son.

Callisto made direct I contact with Xena as she said, "I'll be watching him closely."

Xena replied with a gentle smile, "Thank you."

Xena and Callisto finished as she went to her son who was playing with ball with some centaurs. Gabrielle however stayed with Callisto.

Gabrielle said holding back, "Wow, you look different."

Callisto cast a wary eye on Gabrielle. Wary because Callisto knew the pain she had caused Gabrielle, "It's because of Xena, and as much I hate to admit it, a little bit Chaos."

Gabrielle did not want a long conversation with the other blonde woman. It wasn't all that long ago when Callisto laughed over the death of her husband. Even though Callisto had talked Gabrielle out of suicide, things were still cordial between them.

Xena finished with Solan and put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, which startled the bard as she was already uneasy. Xena said, "Tell Borias to take care." Callisto nodded.

Xena and Gabrielle left the centaur camp on horseback. Xena was glad to have Argo back. She had learned that when Xena, Callisto, and Gabrielle got sucked into the world of Chaos, Joxer who had been left behind had taken it upon himself to take care of Xena's beloved horse.

After visiting the Centaurs and Solan it had been decided to visit the Amazons. All of Gabrielle's tribe had been uprooted by Chaos and Gabrielle had wanted to see how they were doing now that they were back.

It was merely a day's travel to get there, not even that as the Corinthian Centaurs were not far from the amazon tribe.

8

Upon arriving at the Amazon village, they discovered that the tribe was very subdued. Gabrielle knew that it was because of the death of Artemis. That had affected them deeply, along with the guilt of following the one who murdered her, Velasca.

However, Gabrielle and Xena were received warmly by Ephiny and several other Amazons who went out to greet them. Ephiny said warmly while hugging, "Glad you stopped by."

Gabrielle released her hold on the Amazon woman as she asked, "Who are all these new faces?"

Ephiny winced as she replied, "Perhaps we'd better go inside the tent. I want you to hear this to Xena?"

Xena nodded carefully observing the Amazons facial features. Ephiny signaled with her finger to a dark skinned thirteen year old to join them. The woman quickly motioned towards the tent as Ephiny, Gabrielle and Xena followed along.

Once inside Xena examined with her eyes at the dark skinned woman. She had not seen many Africans in Greece. Though she couldn't help but fondly recall Marcus, who was African and one of those few men that Xena ever felt she loved.

Xena saw strength in the young girl who Xena couldn't even call a woman yet. Xena saw this girl could be a leader one day. Ephiny then said pointing to the dark woman who was barely a teenager, "This is princess Marga of the Thracian Amazons. She can explain better than I can"

Princess Marga said looking at Ephiny warmly, "Thank you Ephiny." She turned her head towards Xena and Gabrielle, "Queen Gabrielle, Xena. I come from as Ephiny said, the Thracian Amazons. When Chaos came a month ago and grabbed you, the Greek Amazons and everything else I was among my sisters in Thrace, we however weren't taken.

Due to the chaos caused by the disappearance of people from all over the world, there was coup in Rome led by Pompey. Pompey with an army of volunteers stormed the senate and the triumvirate, capturing Caesar, Crassus and the Senate.

The senate immediately by force declared Pompey emperor and then Pompey had Caesar and Crassus executed as traitors. However Caesar's right hand, Brutus escaped. While most of the legions of Caesar joined up with Pompey, a small amount of then joined Brutus and left for Thrace.

But that little army would not be enough to challenge Pompey. So he decided that he had to make some money so he can build his army." Xena grimaced as she knew what was about to be said.

Marga continued, "Brutus attacked our tribe at night. He overwhelmed our guards with a very quick strike. We were unable to defend against them at all. The Amazon retreat was sounded but only a few of us made it." Marga had a tear come down her cheek.

Marga said with a voice filled with sadness and mourning, "My adopted mother was beheaded by a sword. My sister, Varia was captured. She is only five. I don't want to imagine what has become of her."

A cold anger came over Xena as she asked, "Where is Brutus now?"

Ephiny answered, "Reports from Centaurs in Macedonia say that Brutus is still encamped in Thrace. Outside Rome's borders." Xena was now both angry and concerned, because Amphipolis is in Thrace.

Xena said with a coldness that shocked Ephiny, "Gabrielle needs a horse. We are going to Thrace and two horses will get there faster. Let's go Gabrielle." Xena got up first but gave Gabrielle a cold stare when she wasn't quick enough. Gabrielle didn't appreciate it but she did not push it as she knew that Xena was very upset.

Marga stood up quickly as she said, "I'm coming too!"

The other three all said in unison, "No you're not!"

Marga demanded angerly, "Why not! They were my family!"

Xena shouted, "I am not taking care of a little girl!"

Marga shouted back getting in Xena's face, "Where do you get off? You're not even an Amazon!" Xena thought of striking her but she stopped herself. She would not attack a child.

Gabrielle intervened saying with power in her voice, "Since your tribe is either missing or dead, I am your legal guardian, which makes me your queen. Therefore I order you to stay here. Listen to Ephiny, she has much she can teach you." Marga wanted to argue with Gabrielle, but she did not as it would be a great disrespect to the queen of the Amazons and Amazon law.

Xena and Gabrielle sat to leave camp, with a brown Palomino that Ephiny had picked out for Gabrielle. Gabrielle was still a bit rough with a horse but the two friends started out going east towards Athens, where they would then round north and make their way towards Thrace.


	2. focused Rage

Focused Rage

If I had a dollar for every review this story has gotten up to this point. I'd have a dollar.

Xena was quiet as they rounded the Isthmus of Corinth with Athens now still visible far to the south of them. Gabrielle asked as she rode beside, "Xena, do you want to talk about it?" Xena ignored the bard. Gabrielle groaned as she started to slow down her horse.

Xena looked back with a strong glare, "Gabrielle, what are you doing?"

Gabrielle replied slightly miffed, "trying to get your attention."

Xena rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Gabrielle sped up her horse as Xena said, "I hate Caesar and I hate his little boyfriend Brutus. I hate the fact that while we were gone Brutus went to Thrace and attacked the Amazons there. Gods know where they all might be. We might never find them."

Gabrielle, ever the one for hope said, "We'll find them."

Xena still over the edge replied coldly, "You don't know these people Gabrielle. They could be anywhere from here to Britannia by now. That six year old, among other little children. It makes me sick."

Gabrielle knew part of it was the fact of the deed itself, and a large part of it is that Xena felt guilty for not being there to stop it. Sure it was out of her control. They were all in the realm of Chaos. But that couldn't prevent Xena from feeling guilty.

Stopping these things was what she was about. In Xena's mind, she failed. Xena just couldn't let it go. Gabrielle tried to reassure Xena, "Xena it wasn't your fault. Something's we are just unable to stop."

Xena replied in an extremely annoyed tone, "Shut up with that inane bullshit. I get tired of it. I have to listen to that babble all the time. Sometimes it's better to be seen not heard."

Gabrielle felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. That was the coldest thing Xena had ever said to her. Gabrielle fought back tears as she was about to open her mouth. Xena groaned, "Not another word." Gabrielle stopped herself as she was further hurt by the words of her companion.

It was a very quiet ride as they neared Thebes. Xena was focused on her objective. Gabrielle noted that Xena was even being rough on Argo; she was kicking her often urging her forward. Xena never kicks Argo, but she was now. Xena was usually very gentle to Argo as Gabrielle would often swear that Xena loves that horse more than anyone.

Argo was riding as hard as she could, however Xena still seemed impatient with her. Gabrielle said concerned, "Don't you think Argo could use a break?"

Xena stated curtly, "She can take it."

Gabrielle shook her head as she tried another course of action, "I don't know about my horse."

"If you need to stop then fine, you'll just have to find me in Thrace," Xena Stated in a coarse manner.

Gabrielle couldn't believe Xena. She was focused to the extreme. Worse still, she was mean. Then Gabrielle asked cautiously, "Don't you think you should stop?"

Xena replied, "Can't! Gotta be in Thrace."

Gabrielle asked again knowing she was really pushing the warrior, "Xena. Your way to focused here. Your anger is clouding your mind Xena. You need to stop and get ahold of yourself."

Xena gritted her teeth as she said, "Stop bothering me."

Gabrielle deeply hurt stated, "Oh, I'm a bother? Is that how you talk to your best friend?"

Xena clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together in anger, "Listen Gabrielle. I don't need you to be one of you moods. Get off your soap box. The world doesn't revolve around you."

Gabrielle only shook her head fighting her own anger now. She then said, "My moods!"

Xena could only shake her head in irritation. Couldn't Gabrielle just understand that now wasn't the time? She needed to get to Thrace. Concentrate on the mission. Sure she loved Gabrielle deeply, but really right now. Gabrielle continued enraged, "Get off my soapbox?"

Xena thought to herself, probably shouldn't have said that. Gabrielle then said, "No Xena, I don't understand it. You're pushing yourself so hard and Argo to." Xena lowered her head and began to phase out the bard. She could hear Gabrielle talking but she really wasn't listening.

Xena just rolled her eyes as Gabrielle continued to rattle on. Then finally Xena demanded, "Gabrielle! Come off it!" Xena could see that she hurt the bard with that reply. Not to mention all the others. Xena felt bad, really bad. But that wasn't important now. Xena knew she didn't have time for this, she just needed to get to Thrace.

Xena finally said, "Look, Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked away from Xena. Xena groaned as she said, "Look, let us get to Thrace first. I know I'm being rough and I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings. But right now we've got more important things to do."

Gabrielle's face turned red as her eyes beat down on Xena as she shouted, "If!" Xena just put her head down and pushed Argo harder hoping to get to Thrace. However Xena knew they would have to stop somewhere and rest. Xena reasoned that she could talk with Gabrielle then. Xena thought that would work as she kept riding on.


	3. Emotional Disturbance

Emotional Disturbance

The suns not yellow, it's chicken ~ Bob Dylan

Somewhere south of Thessalonica Xena said to Gabrielle who had been quiet for some time, "Let's stop and rest." Gabrielle just nodded. She was still very mad at Xena for treating her so badly.

Xena had a moment now to talk with Gabrielle now that they weren't riding to get to Thrace. Xena held out a bowl looking at Gabrielle, hoping to break through the iciness of their recent conversations, "Gabrielle, have some stew." Gabrielle just looked away, she didn't want to deal with Xena in anyway, she still too angry. Xena breathed in just a bit of frustration at her failure.

Xena decided to swallow a bit of her pride and said, "Look, Gabrielle. I'm sorry about what I said. I know those things I said where wrong."

Gabrielle turned her head and drilled Xena with her eyes as her emotions built up within her. She said in a cold tone, "Better to be seen not heard." Xena bit her lip in regret, she knew saying that was a mistake.

Xena then said hoping to reach out to the bard, "I didn't mean it. I love hearing you talk."

Gabrielle did not believe Xena as she replied strongly, "Ha! So you like my inane bullshit. Whatever!" She knocked the bowl with the stew into Xena's face. Xena sat there with rabbit stew dripping off her face as Gabrielle went to her covers and lied down.

It hurt. Not the stew, it really wasn't all the hot. It hurt Xena to see Gabrielle so mad at her. She knew she had pushed Gabrielle too far, had been too mean to the bard. She didn't want to be, she loved Gabrielle deeply and didn't want to push her away, but she was so upset over what had occurred with the Romans. She just felt angry knowing what had occurred and how she wasn't here to stop it.

She began to feel her skin crawl. She grabbed her sword and disappeared in the woods to leave the miffed Gabrielle to lie alone in her covers.

Xena said, seemly talking to the trees, "Has anyone told you that what you do is called stalking?"

Ares spoke but didn't appear, "That's one way of putting it. I like to call it, just admiring my favorite mortal." Xena turned around with her sword to find Ares who still didn't appear. Then suddenly a pair of hands touched her shoulders gently.

Xena hesitated for a minute at the gods touch and pulled away aiming her sword at the dark leather clad god before her. Ares said smirking, "Oh we don't need that now do we?" With a wave of his hand the sword flew out her hands and into the tree. Xena slowly put her hands to her side as Ares approached her grazing her left arm with his own hand.

He walked around her as Xena turned to maintain her face to face with him. Xena then said, "Get on with it."

Ares raised his eyebrows for moment considering a different meaning than the warrior princess intended, then he said, "I like this fire in you. It's fitting. The rage. The anger. Oh, it's definitely you."

Xena looked away from the god as Ares continued in a very gentle soothing voice, "I can see into your heart. I see you anger. Brutus went and did something very wrong didn't he? Personally, I wouldn't worry about him. There are more important things in Greece you should take care of."

Xena turned her back to Ares and lashed out, "You odious bastard! He sold them into slavery. They're either imprisoned or worse." Ares got into Xena's personal space, somewhat pleased that Xena didn't back away from him.

Ares said moving a piece of her hair from out of her eyes, "My dear Xena. I know the real reason why you're mad. You're mad because you didn't get to kill Caesar so you settling for his lap dog. But, as much as I like this fire I know it's no good for you, here with this mission. It would be so much better if used when you're heading an army in Greece."

Xena pulled away disgusted as she left Ares without a word. Ares smiled as he watched her leave. He had plans in Greece and he wanted to make sure the warrior princess was as far away as possible. Ares chuckled at his own genius. By making her think the he didn't want her messing with Brutus, he ensured that she would go after Brutus. Ares disappeared.

8

Xena frustrated, grabbed her sword and walked back into camp and started saddling Argo. Gabrielle asked, "What are you doing?"

Xena replied with a bit of bile, "Get up. We are leaving."

Gabrielle replied, "No." Xena stopped what she was doing. She stared angrily at the blonde woman who was defying her.

Xena demanded in a quiet angry voice, "What did you say to me?"

Gabrielle sat up, "No. I won't go. You said we were going to rest for the night."

Xena then said coldly, "Things change, you need to learn to adjust to that. Now get out of those covers and get ready now!"

Gabrielle fought back a tear as she yelled, "I'm not one of your soldiers!"

Xena walked slowly towards Gabrielle who got to her feet defiantly. Gabrielle demanded angrily as her face reddened, "What are you going to do? Beat me for disobedience!"

Xena snarled at the blonde who stared angrily at her. A tense moment passed as they stared at each other angrily. Then Xena threw up her hands saying, "Fine stay here. You'll just get in my way for what I have to do!"

Xena stormed off and mounted Argo, signaling her to take off with her voice as she disappeared in the darkness. As soon as Xena was gone Gabrielle's anger replaced itself with tears as she fell apart at being treated like that.

After a few minutes of tears Gabrielle got her stuff together and mounted her horse. She would go to Thrace and take care of it herself and to Tartarus with Xena. After another five minutes she disappeared into the night air.

8

Xena cursed under her breath. She said to herself, "What am I doing? I'd kill anyone that treated her like that." She rode out for an hour or more cursing herself. Then finally she turned around and decided to go back to camp and apologize. She loved the bard and didn't want to treat her so like a spoilt child.

Xena continued riding back thinking of the words she would use to apologize to Gabrielle. Beg her forgiveness if she must. After another hour of riding she made it back to the camp. Xena dismounted the horse as she looked around and saw no sign of Gabrielle.

Xena quickly determined that she left of her own free will. After careful examination she soon determined that Gabrielle had left in the direction of Thrace. Xena cursed again. But as she remounted Argo she pulled out her sword. She felt something familiar and yet different. She ignored it, putting her sword back in her sheath as she didn't have time to deal with this right now. She needed to reach Gabrielle.

As she left a blonde woman appeared in the camp where she had been. She wore a tight black leather outfit that hugged her body, showing her curves. The woman said, "Yes, go ahead Xena. Chase after Gabrielle. But you'll never get to her in time. She is going to kill soon and you won't be able to stop it." The blonde woman laughed as she disappeared.


	4. Leather Clad Goddess

Leather Clad Goddess

To Lesie Nielson, thanks for the memories, may you rest in peace.

Gabrielle rode hard as the sun rose above her as she neared the land of Thrace. She was determined to get to Brutus before Xena. Maybe she could show Xena just how powerful she could be if she stopped the Roman herself. Maybe she might even save the man's life and learn what happened to the Amazons of Thrace.

Those words rang in Gabrielle's head, "You'll just get in my way for what I have to do!" It tore Gabrielle to hear Xena say that. She wasn't going to get in Xena's way, not by any means. Rather she was going to do the job for her.

8

Xena was also nearing Thrace as she was pushing Argo harder than ever. She knew that Gabrielle had planned to go up against Brutus, by herself. She could not allow that to happen. She didn't want the last words she ever said to Gabrielle to be, "You'll just get in my way for what I have to do!" Gods, Xena could just kick herself for being so cruel with her tongue. Xena was determined that she would not ever allow herself to say such things again.

With her focus clearly on Gabrielle she did not sense the presence that was in front of her. A black leather clad woman materialized out of thin air just yards in front of Xena. She had a black masked that covered her entire face, but she could tell that it was a woman before her as the leather hugged her very tightly.

Xena was reaching for her chakram as she saw the small crossbow in the woman's hand. But it was too late. A single arrow flew of as Argo motioned to dodge the projectile. While the horse cleverly dodged a lethal shot, she still however took the bolt in the right shoulder.

Argo fell to the ground as Xena rolled off with her sword already coming out. She was furious that someone should try to kill her horse as leapt over Argos wounded body shouting her war cry. Xena shouted landing on her feet, "You're going to pay for that little girl!"

Xena could not see the smile behind the mask as she tossed the crossbow and grabbed her own sword. The woman skillfully moved the sword through the air in a motion that was somewhat familiar to Xena. Xena charged forward, swinging her sword toward the woman who deflected it with as ease parrying back towards Xena's head.

Xena caught the sword with her own as she struck back. Her sword moved quickly through the air going for the woman's midsection. The woman easily deflected the blow striking back towards Xena. Xena ducked a blow as she rolled forward to strike the smaller woman who caught the blade with ease and pushed Xena back.

Xena charged again as she locked blades with the woman. Then the dark clad woman's fist nailed Xena in the chest sending her back several feet. Xena got up as she said to herself, "I've been hit like that before." She continued focusing her sentence now on the blonde woman who stood defiantly in front of her, "You're a God."

The woman nodded a single time as she leapt at Xena. Xena seeing the woman flying at her dropped down grabbing the woman with her hands and flipping her with her feet into a tree. Xena got to her feet as the Goddess slipped to the ground momentarily dazed. Xena then said, "Let's see who you are." Xena was about to grab and remove the mask as the woman grabbed her sword.

Xena dodged the sword just barely as it nicked her side. The woman flipped out kicking Xena in the face sending her several feet back. The woman released a single bolt of energy that Xena barely managed to avoid with a combat roll.

The woman shot another bolt and then quickly followed it with a third bolt. Xena rolled and jumped to avoid them as they kept coming. Then the woman stopped as she suddenly looked up in the air as if she was hearing someone talk. Xena, now bleeding slightly under her eye from the earlier kick ran to take her one shot.

Xena pulled her sword and swung it in a horizontal motion at the midsection of the woman as she suddenly disappeared. Xena groaned in frustration as the woman was now gone. Putting all that aside she went immediately to Argo to check her wound.

Xena eased her hands on the horse's face as she said, "It's okay girl. I got you. It'll be alright. This going to hurt a bit." Xena kept on hand on the head of the horse and used her other to pull out the arrow. The horse jerked as Xena tried to keep her calm. Xena kissed the horse as she went to get some herbs to help treat the wound.

As Xena grabbed the herbs, she was bothered by the events. That woman god did not target her with the bolt. No, she wanted to hit Argo. But why? And who? Xena thought it might be discord at first. But Xena knew two things that ruled that out.

One, Discord loved to herself rattle as she often made big speeches describing her plans and her own awesomeness. This woman never talked. The other, she knew discord who never hide her face. She thought of Artemis, but she remembered that Artemis was dead. Then finally, the woman's hair was blonde.

Whoever it was, she knew that this woman was a very clever God. She had a purpose in her actions. The only reason Xena could think as to why she stayed at all was merely to enjoy a good fight. But who spoke to her? Xena didn't hear a voice but something told her that the Goddess did.

Xena thought for a few moments while she dressed the horses wound. Then it hit as she vocalized one name, "Gabrielle." This was about Gabrielle. Whoever attacked her wanted to make sure the she would not reach Gabrielle. But what is it about Gabrielle they want? Xena would continue to treat her horse as she further considered her options.

8

Southern Thrace.

The leather clad Goddess appeared beside a familiar face. The woman knew the body of the being that had been called, Anarchy. One of Chaos' Gods. But that wasn't the name she called him as spoke, "You summoned me Chaos."

Chaos then said, "Yes, my dear Aphrodite." The woman removed her black mask to reveal the beautiful face of the Goddess Aphrodite. Chaos continued, "How does the game go?"

Aphrodite replied, "Gabrielle will soon make a discovery that will drive her to kill. Then she can be mine again."

Chaos replied, "Very good Aphrodite. However do not forget about Hercules. He is getting ready for his plan to seize power in Greece. I'll need you to make sure he follows through."

Aphrodite nodded as she said, "Yes my lord." Chaos disappeared in a plum of purple smoke.


	5. A Place in the Dirt

A Place in the Dirt

I don't own Xena

This chapter contains graphic material, reader discretion is advised.

As it neared noon, Gabrielle silently approached the Roman encampment. She had long since dismounted her horse as she crept alongside the perimeter of the Roman camp. There weren't that many soldiers really. Roughly about sixty in total. Sixty soldiers were still a lot for one woman. However they would've been smashed if they had come across the soldiers of Pompey.

But the Amazon tribe of Thrace was a small tribe. A surprise attack would easily wipe the small tribe out. It wouldn't have happened in Gabrielle's tribe as they were by far stronger than most Amazon tribes. The soldiers seemed rather at ease, it was as if Brutus didn't know what to do. Gabrielle closely watched the Romans as she saw a covered wagon with a few soldiers escorting it. She decided to follow them to see what they were up to.

Gabrielle tailed close behind as the soldiers headed for a clearing east of camp. Gabrielle kept quiet while she followed the men. As Gabrielle moved further away from the camp she smelt something that made her want to gag. The scent was horrible and she had never smelt such a scent before. It was all she could do to keep it from causing her to throw up. She watched as they got near a pit. They removed the cover and picked up a body from the wagon. Gabrielle watched in horror as the lifeless female nude body was tossed into the pit.

They were about to throw another dead body in the pit as Gabrielle became filled with rage. She knew instantly what had occurred, that wrong that had been committed in this place, to those women. She threw her staff like a javelin at the soldier as it connected with his head sending his body along with the staff into the pit.

Gabrielle was shouting angrily as she charged at the soldiers, how dare they do this was all she kept thinking. The soldiers unsheathed their swords to meet the furious blonde woman who was now charging at them.

They swung their swords to stop her but Gabrielle ducked their attempts as she twisted downward, she then tripped one soldier with her foot rising back to her feet she assaulted another soldier with an uppercut grabbing a sword that was flying through the air, which she caught with her hand as she kicked the last soldier in the balls sending him forward towards the ground as she brought down the hilt of the sword into the man's skull knocking him out.

The first man she had tripped started to get up but she kicked him hard in the side of the head. Her face was red with anger as she turned to the wagon. The next thing she saw took all the red away and replaced it with a pale white. Gabrielle dropped the sword trembling.

She could not take her eyes off of the form in the back of the wagon. She extended her hand as she touched the little hand of the body that laid there. Gabrielle guessed the child to have about six, and she could see that she had been beaten and stripped naked. She saw the deposits of dry sperm around her privates, stomach and mouth.

Gabrielle could not speak as she saw this poor body that lay before her. This body had been beaten and raped repeatedly until her little heart couldn't take it anymore and stopped. A dark look came over Gabrielle. She felt a feeling that was similar to her feelings she had when all she wanted was Callisto's blood.

This feeling only got worse as she turned around and looked into the pit for the first time. Gabrielle fell to her knees at the sight. There must have been thirty of them. Some of them were grown women, some teenagers, even a few younger than the child's corpse that lied in the wagon now behind her. Gabrielle fought back tears as she said, "My god." She fell to her knees. She stayed their rocking for a few moments as she grieved for the women that had suffered so severely. The cruelty of the Romans could not be forgiven.

Gabrielle regained her emotions enough so she could get up. She bound each of the Romans ensuring they would not alert the main camp of her presence. The worst part came when Gabrielle knew she had to get the Roman out of the pit so he could be bound as well.

She slowly stepped on the corpse of a teenage girl as she stepped in the pit. She slipped and fell as she face landed on the broken ribcage of a corpse that had been there for a few days. Not able to fight the urge, she vomited on the chest of the dead older woman. Gabrielle felt even sicker as her puke covered the damaged breasts of the dead Amazon. She threw up again, this time to the side and on the body of another dead woman. This one may have been around seventeen. She fought herself to her feet trying to ignore the squishy bodies under her feet as some had been their more than a couple days.

She grabbed her staff with her which lay across a dead child and quickly threw it out of the pit. Then finally she grabbed the knocked out Roman and drug him across the corpses. Her foot stepped on a particularly bloated corpse of an amazon as it pushed through her stomach.

The sight of the rotting organs sent her over the edge again she threw up on the corpse's face. Finally after much effort and sweet she continued to drag the man outside of the pit. She set him down as she fell to her knees dry heaving. Then finally she picked up the body and bound him with the rest. One soldier was starting to wake up as Gabrielle with her staff in hand knocked him out again. For a second Gabrielle thought she had killed him because she had hit him so hard, but his chest continued to rise.

Gabrielle said coarsely, "That's right you beast. Continue to breath." She walked away fighting back the tears and shock as she knew that Brutus had to pay this atrocity.

8

Xena was among the trees taking care of Argo. Argo would need time to rest and recover, but Xena knew she herself would have to get going to Thrace. She stopped moving when she heard a sound. Someone was approaching on horseback. She positioned herself for a surprise attack.

As the horse got closer Xena pounced taking the person off of the horse. The two landed on the ground with the other person taking the brunt of the landing. Xena was annoyed when she saw who her capture was, "Marga!"


	6. Determination

Determination

8

I believe I can fly, and that's why I've been committed.

8

Xena demanded angrily, "What the hell are you doing here!"

The dark skinned thirteen year old shouted back at Xena, "They took my family! What would you do?"

Xena was severely irritated as she looked at the young girl before her. She needed to make a point so she tried to calm her emotions. Once she felt she was a little more in control she said, "You don't understand. Things like that lead to lives like mine."

Marga looked away ignoring the warrior princess. Any normal time Xena would have blown it off but her temper had been tested to the max as she reached out seizing the teenager's ear. Marga shouted, "Owwww! Stop that!"

Xena then said, "No! You're going to listen because I've had every problem you can imagine and I'm not about to dismissed by a child who knows nothing of the real world. It goes like this.

You kill because you're mad, because you want vengeance. Then you do it again, and again. Until you've been doing it for ten years. You wake up every night with the faces of your victims on your mind. You don't know how many you've actually killed and yet you can remember every one of their faces. This happens to you because of little decisions like this."

Marga tries to argue as Xena yanks real hard. Xena then said loudly, "Do you understand?" Xena waits a moment for her answer and when she doesn't she yanks twice as hard and shouts, "Tell me you understand or I'll rip your ear clear off your head!"

Marga finally said not letting the pain affect her voice, "Yes I understand." Xena released her talon like grip as the young girl holds her ear.

Marga finally looks at Xena as she asks, "What do we do then."

Xena eyed the young woman saying, "There is something you can do."

The girl misunderstanding Xena's meaning asked, "But you said…" Xena cut her off saying, "Stay here and watch after my horse."

Marga replied flabbergasted, "Your horse? That's it?"

Xena touched the young woman's shoulders as she added, "Look, I see the leadership potential in you, but if you don't learn to have respect for the animals that help us in our daily lives then you shouldn't ever be queen."

The woman lowered eyes as guilt overwhelmed her, such a simple lesson that she had forgotten, "I'll take care of your horse while you continue to Thrace."

"Thank you," replied Xena.

Marga asked as Xena was walking away, "Xena?" Xena stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Marga continued, "You've done all those things that you just told me about it. How do you keep it from consuming you?"

Xena smiled as she answered, "I listen to a certain blonde haired green eyed woman who is only a few years older than you are now."

Marga not fully aware of Xena's story asked, "And who is that?"

Xena replied now with a look of concern on her face, "She is the one I've got to go save." Xena turned around and looked at the ebony Amazon. "Listen, you're a good, smart kid who is worried about your family. I know it's difficult but trust me, it's better this way." Marga nodded slowly as Xena gave her a last look before mounting the brown steed that had been Marga's horse.

Xena shouted, "Hyah!" As she rode off. Marga now with nothing but time sat beside Argo. She hoped that Xena could rescue her family.

8

Gabrielle felt sick as she couldn't get the images of all those dead bodies from out of her mind, the children were the worst. She could only guess how many of them were raped by these monsters, and how many were just killed. Gabrielle was seething with rage at this atrocity. Her spirit ached as her heart cried for vengeance. Words echoed through her head as she fought back tears and gritted her teeth. "You cannot stop the cycle of hate and violence. No one can. There is only one true form of justice in a cruel and evil world. Vengeance."

8

Aphrodite smiled at her cleverness. Those words that echoed through Gabrielle's head was a speck of genius. The self-proclaimed Goddess of Conquest could only stare with glee as she spoke those words again, "You cannot stop the cycle of hate and violence. There is only one true form of justice in a cruel and evil world. Vengeance."

Aphrodite was only more proud of herself as she could feel the bard's heart corrupting and turning to darkness.


	7. Terrible Little Deeds

Terrible little deeds

I don't own angst, but I sure write a ton of it sometimes.

It had been over an hour since her discovery of the pit as Gabrielle crept very close now to the camp now. She looked on the Roman soldiers in disgust. These were less than men. To Gabrielle, they were dirty beasts, disgusting animals that didn't care the slightest bit about anyone other than themselves.

While she was in her state of revulsion she didn't notice a single soldier behind her. While the man thought of stabbing her and being done with her once and for all instead he decided to smash her in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword.

Gabrielle felt her world stop as she fell to the ground. She looked up at the Roman as her vision blurred. She saw a fist coming at her face as all faded to black.

8

"You all will die by my hand!" shouted the blonde warrior with her staff in hand. The weapon had a spiked ball on each end that was designed for tearing the flesh. She smiled with a cruel and evil smile. A soldier shouted as she twisted with the weapon and severed his head from his body. Feeling the presence and hearing the noise of a soldier behind her, she twisted backwards and disemboweled the soldier. She laughed as the soldier took some time to die.

A blonde woman wearing black leather materialized beside her stepping beside the mad blonde woman wielding the deadly staff. She said, "Gabrielle, you see this is soo you! You should do it more often." Gabrielle replied looking at the blonde goddess, "Yes it is Aphrodite."

8

Gabrielle awoke from her dream to see the face of a man hovering above her. Gabrielle was sure where she was as she asked, "Who are you?"

The man answered, "Marcus Junius Brutus, friend of Julius Caesar and his rightful heir." Gabrielle jarred herself awake as she tried to get up.

Brutus put his hand on her chest shoving her back down on the wooden table saying, "Ah, you're not going anywhere. Not by a long shot, Gabrielle. Yes I know who you are. Caesar kept me up to date about Xena knowing one day he'd run into her again. But sadly, that day never came for him. Now…tell me… where is Xena?"

Gabrielle replied, "I don't know. Probably off having a good time without me to talk her ear off." Brutus slapped her hard across the face.

He said calmly, "Don't lie to me bitch." Gabrielle not one to take a beating tried to get up but a shot to her nose sent her back to the hard table. Gabrielle's nose began to bleed as she held her hand over it. Brutus then said smiling, "Awe, did I break your nose. Here let me see."

He moved her hands and reset the bone causing Gabrielle further pain. Brutus then ask as he laughed, "There does that feel better?"

Gabrielle retorted in an uncharacteristic manner, "Fuck you!"

He slapped her across the face again saying, "Now, now, none of that. People are only allowed to conduct themselves as professionals in my tent."

Gabrielle replied to the comment filled with rage, "You all are so professional that you rape and murder little girls! You're all bastards!"

Brutus replied nonchalantly, "Ahh, you found the pit. Yea, sorry about those terrible little deeds. Gotta keep the soldier morale up, especially since no one wanted to buy them. Apparently they were too wild for the slave traders in these parts. Just so you know I never partook."

Gabrielle with blood rolling down her cheeks replied, "You allowed it. That makes you a monster."

Brutus waved dismissively, "You clearly have no idea about running an army. Without that morale boost I'd have lost even this meager army."

Gabrielle spat blood into his face. Brutus then said, "You keep that shit up and I'll throw you to them. You should have seen the looks the made when they saw your body. I bet the man who carried you in took a quick feel on you. So where is Xena?"

Gabrielle answered, "I don't know."

Brutus replied with a lustful voice, "Sure you do. You know you're a pretty little thing. I could partake this one time." Gabrielle hid a shudder as she saw the lustful look that came over the man.

He then said, "I haven't had a woman since I left Rome. Not since that bastard Pompey killed my friend. You could be the first in a long time if you don't talk."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I do not know."

Brutus smiled darkly, "That sounds like consent to me." He grabbed her and started kissing her neck. Gabrielle swung with her right fist at the man but he held her arm down.

Brutus said, "You had better stop or this is going to hurt more."

He put his free hand on her left breast as she punched him in the eye. He returned the favor with a slap across the face. Gabrielle however was determined she would fight this off with everything she had. He bent down and started kissing her face and her lips. Seeing what he was doing Gabrielle waited for the second kiss and then bit his lower lip pulling it with all the force she could.

He shouted in pain as she ripped his lip off of his face. Gabrielle could hear noises outside, which she could only hope was Xena as Brutus slapped her again in the face. Then he pulled out his dagger as he said mumbling, "Youu lilll biiiih" He tried to stab her in the neck but the effect of all the struggling sent them both off of the table still rolling and fighting.

The dagger fell from his hands as Gabrielle landed on top of the bleeding Brutus. Gabrielle quickly grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the chest, pulling out filled with anger began to stab him repeatedly, the whole time shouting repeatedly, "You bastard!"


	8. Xena to the Rescue

Xena to the rescue

AN: This chapter runs concurrently in time with the previous chapter

8

Xena rode through the countryside to get to Gabrielle; Xena had to get to her. The horse Xena rode wasn't Argo but it would do for now. She knew that Gabrielle was in trouble. She could sense it, worse still she knew that whatever happened would be Xena's fault. She couldn't help but to blame herself for this.

Why did she have to be so mean sometimes? Xena was determined to try to limit the pain and harm that she may have caused the bard, but if Gabrielle was dead, Xena wasn't sure she could forgive herself.

The dirt kicked up under the heels of the horse as Xena knew she was getting close. She could almost smell that disgusting stench that could only be found on a Roman soldier.

However she did notice a more foul scent than Roman soldiers. It was a familiar odor but one from very far back in a darker past. It smelt like, not just death, but old death and lots of it. Soon Xena caught the sight of the Roman camp and promptly dismounted her horse. Moving quickly yet stealthily she approached the Roman camp.

Xena observed that there had to around sixty. This was going to be difficult. She scanned the plains for any sign of Gabrielle, but there was none. She looked again for the slightest clue anywhere. Then off in the distance she saw something. It seemed just a detail that seemed out of place.

Rushing on foot and yet not being seen could be a difficult thing but Xena did it perfectly. A few minutes passed as she got closer. She soon observed that this single out of place detail was Gabrielle's staff. Looking close to the ground she could tell that Gabrielle had been watching the camp, then a second set of footprints. This set was heavier implying an armored man had approached her from behind.

Scraps on the ground showed Gabrielle's reaction to being attacked from behind. Looks like she tried to move at first and then Gabrielle's tracks stopped and the soldiers got deeper as if he were carrying a lot more weight, which meant that the soldier was now carrying an unconscious Gabrielle. When the tracks showed that they were heading for the main tent. Xena's heart sunk. Gabrielle being was held there; hopefully Xena was not too late.

Xena unsheathed her sword and grabbed her chakram. She had figured that these soldiers did not have much motivation left and if she killed a few they would all run. She charged shouting loudly heading towards the main tent.

The soldiers of Brutus grabbed their swords and ran at Xena. Xena, focused on her mission, threw the chakram bouncing off of the helmet of a soldier springing to his feet, than cutting through all their swords, then finally bouncing off the helmet of a another soldier moving across the line of disarmed soldiers knocking them out one by one.

Xena leapt through the air shouting her war cry as loud as she could. Perhaps hoping Gabrielle would hear her and know she was on her way. Landing among several soldiers Xena twisted with her sword cutting down three.

Xena Turned fast as she stabbed two more soldiers in the face, flipping back slicing the chest of another soldier. Xena spun her sword with in her hand slicing open the throat of another Roman. A soldier tried his best to nail her with his sword but she caught it with her own blade, twisting it up and then slicing the man's shoulder causing him to fall back in pain.

Sure enough the Roman soldiers began to run from her in fear. They had been through too much and knew that they had little or no chance of survival for being opposed to Pompey. So the warrior princess turned out to be more than they could take as the made it for the hills.

Xena hearing the commotion inside the tent ran inside wasting no time, she had to save Gabrielle. She opened the tent door to be shocked by the sight which she was greeted with. She saw Gabrielle repeatedly stabbing the man whom Xena figured to be Brutus, even though he was getting hard to recognize.

Xena put her sword away as she heard Gabrielle's angry wails and shouts. The sight of Gabrielle repeatedly stabbing the man was a lot for the warrior princess to bear as she tried to get close to the angry blonde woman. Xena said trying to get the blonde woman's attention, "He's dead gab." Gabrielle didn't hear her as she kept stabbing; Xena said louder, "He's dead Gabrielle."

Gabrielle just couldn't stop herself as Xena touched her shoulder, "He's dead Gabrielle, he's dead." With Xena's free hand she grabbed the wrist of Gabrielle as she went down for another stab. Gabrielle turned to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes as Xena stared inward seeing the anger of the bards face.

Gabrielle's anger melted away when she saw her friend as she dropped the dagger. Xena squatted downward as Gabrielle began to cry saying, "He… he… killed…them… all. Tried…to rape me." Xena took the bard lovingly in her arms as she held her close.

Xena then said, "It's ok Gabrielle. I got you now. I'm sorry." Xena held the bard close as her eyes observed the dead body of Brutus that lay beside them. She could barely recognize him. Xena could only put her hand on the younger woman's head as she continued to cry.


	9. The Full Extent

The Full Extent

I don't own Xena

After a few moments of holding the bard tightly, Xena helped her to her feet so they could leave this place. Gabrielle then stated, "We can't leave yet."

Xena shot the bard a questioning look as she could tell that this mattered very deeply to her, "What is it Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle replied with surprise, "You haven't seen the pit?"

Xena has smelled the death in the air but she had not yet located the source as she replied, "No I haven't."

Gabrielle fought back the tears as she replied, "Oh Xena, it's awful. But we can't leave them like that." The warrior nodded as she knew the dead Amazons needed all proper funerals.

Gabrielle led the way with Xena just behind her, close enough to touch her. The smell became strong and wretched as Xena closed in on a wagon, which still had the Roman soldiers tied to it. They had woken up. Xena was dreading what she knew she was about to see.

Xena was disgusted as she saw the pit filled with lifeless dead naked female corpses. Some rotted, some not yet, and some working their way to becoming rotted. Xena looked away from the pit, only to see the same six year old you girl that Gabrielle had viewed earlier; Xena quickly came to the same conclusion, that the child was raped and beaten to death.

This was all Xena could take as she took a soldier cutting him loose from his bonds with her sword. She grabbed the soldier and forced his eyes on the little girl. Xena said in a chilling tone into the ear of the Roman soldier, "You see that? Proud of your handiwork aren't ya? You see what you did to that girl!"

The soldier replied desperately trying to explain himself, "I didn't rape her."

Xena said coldly, "Oh, so which one did you rape?" Xena forcibly turned the man's body around, facing the pit filled with death. Xena then asked, "Which one did you do this too! Talk you bastard!" Gabrielle tugged on Xena to get her attention.

The soldier started blubbering, "I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

Xena stated in a low cold growl as her mouth was inches from the man's ear, "I should. Then I should throw you into the pit with them. But that would dishonor them to have you lay where they lie. Here is what you and the other three men are going to do if you all survive my wrath. You are going to pull each of these women out of the pit and line them up in a row. You and your men will gather all the wood and set up funeral pyres for them. You will then lay the bodies carefully on each stack of wood.

I don't want you stacking too high cause this is going to take a lot of wood, so knee high will do. Once that is done you shall wait until I allow you to leave. If you do all these tasks exactly as I have ordered then you won't find your bodies in the pit where the women have laid. If any! If any of you try to escape I will kill you all! No mercy for the unmerciful! Do you understand me?"

Xena threw the man to his face on the ground, pulling out the sword and holding the tip to the back of his neck as she demanded, "Answer my question!"

The soldier replied in fear of the dark haired woman who held his life in her hands, "I will! I swear I'll do as you say!"

Xena then bent down and pulled up his head saying, "Tell the others, than get to work, dog!" Xena released the man's skull as she stood up. Gabrielle could only stare wordlessly at the display she had just witnessed.

Gabrielle watched for hours as Xena strode around the four Roman soldiers with her sword out, ready to run through any who tested her patience. Gabrielle knew what Xena was doing, aside from saving themselves a lot of difficult work. She was making these four understand what it is they have done, punishing them for their crime.

Four hours passed as the bodies were now lined up outside the pit. Gabrielle watched as one by one knee high piles of wood were neatly stacked. The Romans lacking the proper tools pulled wood from anywhere they could find it.

Xena turned her head away from the Romans for a moment to be greeted with the sight of Marga slowly riding Argo. Gabrielle nodded at Xena as if to say, "I've got this. Continue with what you are doing."

Gabrielle turned to what was already becoming a very distraught Marga as she leapt from Argo and began to run towards the corpses. Gabrielle ran and intercepted her as the young girl was breaking down in tears. Gabrielle took her into her own arms, embracing the woman as she cried, "My family. They killed my family!"

Gabrielle replied while holding the woman close, "I know," It wasn't long before Marga noticed that one of the dead was a six year old dark haired child.

Marga replied overwhelmed with further grief, "Varia."

Gabrielle said fighting back tears, "I had hoped that it wasn't her."

Xena watched closely as Gabrielle comforted the weeping dark skinned woman. Then Xena went back to job making the Romans finish their work.

After a few hours it was dark, but the last of the funeral pyres were finally set up. Xena then said to the Romans who were now kneeling before her, "OK, as the fires burn you are now to beg for their forgiveness. Beg the women you killed for their forgiveness."

Marga hearing what Xena said shouted, "Yes you bastards! Beg them! Beg you bastards!" Gabrielle took ahold of Marga as she had begun to charge at the Roman soldiers.

Gabrielle then said staring into her eyes, "Let Xena deal with them." Marga though extremely angry submitted to Gabrielle's will.

Finally after a moment or so, Xena, Gabrielle and Margo began to light the funeral fires as the Roman soldiers began to beg for mercy and forgiveness from the Amazons as they burned.

Xena then said to the soldiers, "After Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons says a few words you may leave with your pathetic lives."

Gabrielle stood in front of them looking down on them with disgust. The Romans turned their eyes at Gabrielle to listen to her. She smacked one with her staff causing his eye to bleed as she said, "You're not worthy to cast your eyes on me you filth. Stare at the Ground!"

The four soldiers stared at the ground as Gabrielle continued, "If you gutless murdering bastards ever set foot on Amazon lands again, you will be executed in full sight of the tribe. Do you understand me! Speak!"

The soldiers replied in fear, "Yes."

Gabrielle turned her eyes to Xena as she said, "Xena, we need to mark these men."

Xena's eyes shot towards Gabrielle with a bit of surprise, she had not expected this from her, but she couldn't help but agree with Gabrielle's logic, a mark, to ensure that any Amazon that finds them, would then kill them.

The soldiers waited as Xena heated up sword in one of the funeral fires, even as the smoke of the burning flesh tried to overpower her. After a few minutes Xena ordered the four soldiers to lay on their back, they reluctantly agreed.

Then one by one as the soldiers screamed out in agony, the sword touched their foreheads swearing the flesh, Gabrielle could not watch, even men such as these, seeing that sight was too much for her. Xena then said, "Ok Gabrielle, it's done."

Gabrielle then said, "You will leave now! Go! I won't have you near these women anymore!" The soldiers started to get up grabbing their swords as Xena pulled hers,

She said, "The swords stay. You will leave unarmed."

One of the soldiers asked, "but what if we are attacked by Pompey's men, or anyone else?"

Gabrielle replied with cruel grin, unusual for her, "Then you will be as defenseless as those women and justice will be served."

Xena turned around and faced the burning bodies. Xena started singing her song that she always sung to honor the dead as they burned. Marga collapsed to the ground in tears as Gabrielle held her close. Xena fought back some tears of her own as she continued to sing. Then finally she stopped and just looked on at the tragedy that had become of the Thracian Amazons.

Gabrielle's thought drifted for a split second to the dagger that was now safely tucked away in her boot, the dagger that belonged to Brutus, and the dagger she used to kill him, she was intent to hold onto the dagger, she wouldn't be defenseless.

AN: One chapter remains


	10. Things Have Changed

Things Have Changed

It had been a day since the funeral fires. Marga had already been sent home with her own horse. Xena and Gabrielle had remained behind. The Romans who had been killed earlier had been tossed in the pit. Xena nailed a sign that Gabrielle wrote on.

It read, "Here lays Brutus and his men, Rapists and Murderers. They don't deserve your sympathy." The pit would remain uncovered.

After they were done with all that Xena went to talk with Gabrielle who was sitting by herself on the wagon that had been used to transport the bodies. She was very still and was staring at her hands.

Xena eased herself behind the still emotional bard. Xena said quietly, "You wanna talk about it?"

Gabrielle shook her head no. Xena then said, "My first kill was a rather strange one. I was defending my village. I was attacked by a man while I was running to help Lyceus. I got the advantage and then I killed him. For a few seconds I was filled with guilt for that.

But then I saw Lyceus lying on the ground bleeding. Putting that aside I went to him to see if he was alright. He looked into my eyes and then he died. I was so consumed with the grief from the death of Lyceus that I never let myself feel that first kill.

But I felt it still. Because I didn't face it awake, I faced it asleep. I dreamt about him often, and others that I killed. At one point almost every night. But I couldn't face it, didn't want to. Until one day my army wanted to murder a baby. Then I saw it, clear as day, what I had done, and what I had become. What I'm saying is you should face it Gabrielle, deal with it. I know you killed while you were controlled by Chaos in that other world, but this is different, this time it was you, not a force. You need to face it, it's the only way to heal."

Gabrielle sat there near motionless. Then she said something quietly. Xena didn't hear what it was. Then Gabrielle said it again, "I'm glad he is dead, he needed killing. He was a bastard. I've learnt something in all this."

Xena looked at Gabrielle in wonder asking, "What is it?"

Gabrielle replied stoically, "Stopping the cycle of hate and violence is impossible. Sure you can keep yourself from going that route. Sure you can save a few lives and sure you might even turn another away from their evil. But there is always someone. Some bastard out there that will take what he wants and when he wants and fuck all the innocents.

There is no live and let live with these people. You can't. When it comes down to it, you will either have to kill them or they will kill you. Tell me Xena. Do you think the world would be a better place if I had not killed Brutus?"

Xena thought about it for a moment, "No. But that doesn't mean we can just go kill every bad man we see. That's a whole lot of blood that will mess with your head. Don't you feel anything about this?"

Gabrielle turned her head to face Xena, staring deep into those blue eyes, "Yes I do. Isn't that the pathetic part? He allowed the murder and rape of thirty women and little girls and I'm the one who feels guilty. He should have been the one who felt guilty. I remember what he called them, 'Terrible little deeds.' as if it was curfew violation. Those lives meant nothing to him. Never did he once consider or care that they had lives, love, families, hopes, dreams, or anything.

To him they were meat, meat that they couldn't sell. So he gave them to his soldiers. I can't imagine what that was like, I don't want to. The little girl that Marga called Varia, She was probably raped a dozen times, as were many of those women. What kind of people do this? Certainly not anyone who needs to remain alive."

Xena put her arm around Gabrielle as she said, "There are people like that in the world and there always will be. The best thing we can do is stop as many as we can. That's it."

Gabrielle shook her head as a tear rolled off of her chin. She then said, "I wish you had killed me in the land of Chaos. Seeing those bodies, crawling through those bodies, I'll never be able to get over that. I've changed Xena, I can feel it. I just don't feel the same as I used to. Maybe in time I will, I don't know. But those bodies," she paused a second to regain her composure, "I'd of rather died than see that again."

Xena kissed the side of Gabrielle's head as she held her close, "Gabrielle. I love you, and I'm going to be there for you. I'm sorry about everything I said. If I had of known, I might not have brought you here to see this." Gabrielle said nothing as the two stared at the ashes that lined along the ground.

The sun's light made contact with another sign that read, "Here were the bodies of my sister amazons. Though you were taken from us by evil men, you will not forgotten. To a strong Amazon Nation."

8

Aphrodite stood on a hill overlooking Corinth as a being appeared beside her. Aphrodite said proudly, "The damage has been done. Gabrielle's soul is no longer pure. Soon I plan to convince her to join me as my champion."

Chaos spoke, "Ah, that needs to wait. Hercules will soon march. The battle of the ancient world is about to begin, and while Xena is busy trying to stop it, I will regain my power and Chaos will reign again."

Chaos smiled as the doors to the castle opened. The first training session of the army Hercules in preparation of the upcoming war had begun. What a war it would be.

AN: This story continues in Dual Nature 2: War of the Ancient Worlds, thank you all for your support and readership, you all were great.


End file.
